This invention relates to display boxes useful in displaying one or more panel-like items, and more particularly to a display box formed from a single foldable blank and having a supported floor which slopes downwardly from a back end to a front end.
One common point of sale marketing technique is to place a product in informative and eye catching packaging. "Blister cards" provide particularly useful point of sale packaging for small products. A blister card includes a plastic transparent dome which is attached to a front surface of a relatively large cardboard panel. Product is packaged between the dome and the panel and is observable through the dome. Advertising information is provided on the panel's front surface. In some cases other product information (e.g. directions, ingredients, etc.) is provided.
Such blister cards are often provided with an upper aperture so that they can be hung on display pegs.
However, this requires the store to acquire and set up special peg areas.
A well designed blister card display should permit the product to be displayed anywhere in the store, and should also arrange cards such that the advertising material on the front surface of the front card is easily observable. In addition, it should maintain cards in an orderly arrangement and provide an overall quality appearance.
One prior art product display is a box with no top and with the upper portion of the front wall cut away. It has a horizontal floor. As such, when some products are removed from a front end of such a display, products at a rear end of the display can tip forward and be difficult to see. In any event, products in this type of display box can easily become disheveled.
More complex box displays have been designed that include a sloped lower floor panel which supports products at an angle for viewing. One such display is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,732,436 wherein a support member extends below a rear end of a box such that the entire box slopes downwardly toward the front. Unfortunately, the support member beneath the rear of the box must support the combined weight of the entire box and products displayed therein. Also, because the support member extends below the box, the support member is observable when the display is set up and the display has an unfinished and cheap look. Moreover, this display is formed from a relatively complex blank and the length of the floor is unnecessarily traversed more than once. This increases manufacturing and assembly costs.
Other box type displays have also been designed (see e.g. U.S. Pat. Nos. 820,542; D. 191,143; and D. 200,180). However, each suffers from one or more of the shortcomings associated with the display described above, and/or other shortcomings.
There is therefore a need for an improved and durable box type display which can maintain products in an ordered and easily viewable arrangement.